Some wireless communication systems include transceivers, where each of the transceivers transmit and receive signals. Typically, to reduce power consumption, a transceiver receives an initial signal and transmits a return signal that indicates whether the strength of the initial signal can be reduced. The transceiver that transmitted the initial signal, receives the return signal and, if the signal strength of the initial signal can be reduced, the transceiver reduces transmission power, which reduces power consumption in the system. This strategy is used in applications, such as cell phone communication systems.
However, some wireless communication systems do not include transceivers. Instead, they include a transmitter on one side and a receiver on the other side. In these systems, the transmitter and receiver do not communicate in bi-directional communication and the strategy outlined above cannot be used to reduce power consumption.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.